


Роботизированный адмирал

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Роботизированный адмирал КР-16 вышел из строя, когда его попробовали поставить на мирную должность. Сможет ли военно-технический министр вернуть его в строй, если создатель андроида Зигфрид Кирхайс умер?





	Роботизированный адмирал

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Xenya-m, Ludwig14

Андроид Р.а. КР-16 валялся на полу грудой ломаного железа. Внешние повреждения были незначительны, но он не подавал признаков жизни и только после электрической встряски ненадолго приходил в себя и реагировал на тесты. Минуты просветления длились недолго — потом он снова отключался.  
Император, несмотря на предупреждающий жест инженера, подошел к андроиду вплотную, обошел его и обратился к военно-техническому министру Нового Рейха:  
— Что с ним? Я видел его в бою. Его невозможно уничтожить. Это совершенный механизм. Почему он вышел из строя?  
— Могу предположить, что на него так повлияло мирное время, Ваше Величество, — электронные глаза военно-технического министра полыхнули красным.  
Злые языки шутили, что он не прочь поэкспериментировать не только на себе, все больше и больше походя на машину, но и на подчиненных.  
— У него были задачи.  
— Вы знаете, как глубоко заложена программа лояльности в эту модель, Ваше Величество. Конфликт приказов мог повлиять.  
— Что вы имеете в виду? — император с видимым усилием удержался, чтобы не пнуть робота.  
— Вы хотите от него невозможного, не так ли? — ровный голос технического министра наводил на мысли, что связки у него тоже синтетические. — Вы хотите, чтобы он решал гражданские задачи мирными способами, но создавали его для войны. Он умеет только воевать. Исполнять ваши приказы и воевать. Решать мирные задачи достаточно эффективно у него не получается, а приказа "начать войну" у него нет.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что если он начнет воевать против меня?...  
— То это доставит удовольствие вам обоим.  
— Прекратите. Я не настолько плох сам, чтобы играть в эти игры.  
— Многие считают, что в КР-16 закладывали модель поведения Вашего Величества.  
— Не дерзите, Оберштайн. Лучше заберите его к себе и поставьте на ноги. И натяните уже на него обратно шкуру. Оголенный каркас выглядит вызывающе.  
Повинуясь жесту императора, инженеры подхватили несопротивляющегося андроида и переложили его на каталку, чтобы после опустить в камеру восстановления внешней оболочки, разработанную специально для двух Роботизированных Адмиралов. Роботы прачки, садовники, официанты, повара использовались в Рейхе повсеместно, в отличие от Союза. Там люди теснились в домах-муравейниках, но в империи достаточно земли, чтобы каждый мог жить в отдельном поместье, наслаждаясь одиночеством. Имперцам уже сейчас касаться друг друга было неприлично. Возможно, в ближайшем времени они и вовсе перестанут общаться лично, связываясь только по экранам. Так проще и удобнее.  
В переходах имперских флагманов можно было ходить днями и не встретить ни одной живой души. Адмиралы собирались в одной комнате только на совещания, которые нельзя доверить каналам связи. Протезирование тоже поднялось на небывалую высоту, но создать позитронный мозг — венец технического развития — оказалось под стать только гению. Им был Зигфрид Кирхайс — военный инженер, который благодаря счастливому стечению обстоятельств реализовал мечту, успев подготовить двух андроидов. Смерть Кирхайса, защитившего своего господина во время покушения, стала трагедией, и теперь рейхсфлот остался с двумя Р.А., из которых один старательно пытался поднять мятеж. Теперь задачу по адаптации андроида к мирной жизни Райнхард поставил перед его превосходительством военно-техническим министром Паулем фон Оберштайном.  
Последний был совершенно не уверен, что справится с возложенной на него миссией. И еще меньше ему нравилось, что андроид будет иметь человеческую внешность.  
Его придется обнулять до базовых настроек, а, если Оберштайн правильно помнил, изначально КР-16 создавался как экспериментальный социально-активный андроид.

***  
Лаборатория отливала благородным белым, переходящим в синеву, цветом. От этого что лаборанты, что сам Оберштайн казались себе второй свежести трупами. Слишком аскетично, слишком просто и слишком омерзительно смотреть на андроида, пришпиленного к тестовому стенду за переходник. Андроида, впрочем, это совершенно не смущало. Он бросал косые взгляды из-под опущенных ресниц и, закинув ногу на ногу, покачивал мыском ботинка.  
— Назовите себя, — так запускалась типовая процедура, во время которой андроид должен был как можно честнее отвечать на заданные вопросы, если, конечно, до этого одобрил коды доступа.  
Робот любой конфигурации на его месте бы вытянулся по струнке и начал пожирать допросчика взглядом. Этот повел плечами, рисуясь, и склонил голову набок. Слова он цедил кокетливо-высокомерно.  
— Роботизированный Адмирал КР-16, введен в эксплуатацию 1 мая 486 года. Разработан под руководством Зигфрида Кирхайса. Я единственный в своем роде.  
— А МР-16? — не сдержал удивления от такой наглости Оберштайн. Раньше они общались только по рабочим вопросам, а во время совещаний КР-16 вел себя холодно-отстраненно.  
— Роботизированный Адмирал Миттермайер не такой, как я, — исчерпывающе ответил КР-16 и раздосадованно поджал губы. — Я могу продолжать?  
— Да, — андроида хотелось отправить под пресс уже сейчас.  
— Прошивка обнулена до базовой программы лояльности. Жалко, что я давно не видел Кирхайса. Он бы вернул мою боевую программу. — Андроид вздохнул настолько притворно, что у Оберштайна отчетливо скрипнули зубы. Программу надо было назвать не “лояльность”, а “блядство”.  
Андроид с ним кокетничал и не стеснялся этого. Кто бы мог подумать, что именно за ним тысячи солдат шли на смерть. Роботизированных адмиралов недолюбливали, но со статистикой спорить трудно.  
— Объект привязанности — Райнхард фон Мюзель, в дальнейшем фон Лоэнграмм. Я нахожусь в полном его распоряжении. — Андроид облизал губы, видимо чтобы не осталось сомнений в том, как именно им надо распоряжаться. — Я красив и анатомически точен. Гарантийный срок функционирования семьдесят лет, после чего можно запустить программу для простой и быстрой самоликвидации. В случае смерти объекта привязанности программа самоликвидации автоматически запускается раньше. Программа самоликвидации запущена 16 мая 491 года. Исполнение программы прервано. Исполнение программы будет продолжено, как только система будет выведена из режима тестирования.  
— Ты что-то перепутал, КР-16.  
— Называйте меня Оскар, мне нравится Оскар, — андроид поменял ноги местами и обхватил колено ладонями.  
— КР-16, — андроид в ответ тяжело и печально вздохнул, — его величество Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм жив. Ты что-то перепутал.  
— Это ты что-то перепутал, техник. Я создан для того, чтобы понимать его. Никто лучше меня не понимает, чего желает Райнхард. Где Кирхайс? Почему он не перезапускает меня сам?  
— Когда ты видел его в последний раз? — Оберштайн сжал и разжал кулаки, пытаясь успокоиться.  
— Во время церемонии, он был ранен.  
— Да, он ранен и не может прийти. Тебе придется слушаться меня.  
Говорить андроиду о смерти создателя не стоило. Оба роботизированных адмирала замерли тогда, перешли в “заморозку”, чтобы сохранить баланс неустойчивого позитронного мозга. Сложность его была так высока, что андроиды с трудом могли переживать человеческие смерти, поэтому и фокусировались только на человеческих жизнях. Очень эффективно, кроме тех случаев, когда тебе надо отправить флот в самоубийственный вылет. Но поэтому и решили, что обычные адмиралы удобнее. Если бы Кирхайс был жив, то проект могли бы и продолжить, но так его закрыли.  
— Только если ты будешь называть меня Оскар.  
— Хорошо, Оскар.  
“Началось, — раздраженно подумал Оберштайн. — Я уже иду на поводу у этой жестянки”.  
— Скажи мне, Оскар, какова ожидаемая продолжительность службы Р.а. МР-16?  
— До момента стабилизации династии.  
— И чем отличается его программа лояльности?..  
— У вас недостаточно прав, господин военно-технический министр. Я слушаюсь вас только до известных пределов.  
— Если этот вопрос задаст Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм?  
— Он может попытаться, но лояльность и подчинение не одно и то же. Мне надоело, техник. Верни мою боевую программу. Я должен завершить ее исполнение. Я знаю, что она есть. Была. Сейчас пустота вместо нее. Верни мне меня.  
Растянутые гласные и томный голос не сочетались с резкостью слов.  
Андроид явно начинал расстабилизироваться.  
Не оставалось ничего другого, как подойти и погладить его по носу, переводя в режим сна.  
Веки опустились, руки расслабились, КР-16 тяжело осел на кресле.  
Его было жаль.  
Похоже, Кирхайс смог вложить в свои творения некое подобие души. Оставалось понять, как отключить эту проклятую программу самоуничтожения, и выяснить, почему же она запустилась. Возможно, Райнхард был болен серьезнее, чем считали они все?

***  
Идея, поначалу казавшаяся блистательной, резко потеряла привлекательность уже на второй день.  
Ох уж эти позитронные, почти-живые, чувствительные, ранимые, гордые, наглые, наглухо заблокированные от чужого воздействия андроиды. По крайней мере, один.  
И как его перепрошивать?  
Если верить записям Кирхайса, то можно было попытаться изменить течение мыслей КР-16, повлиять на него и таким сложным образом провести тонкую перенастройку. Еще можно было установить эмоциональную связь, но как делать это, Оберштайн не представлял совершенно. Ему и с людьми было тяжело находить общий язык, не то что с андроидами.

КР-16 бродил по дому, валялся на диване, листал книги, упрямо переключал телевизор на слезливые сериалы и отказывался надеть хоть что-то, кроме брюк.  
“Я красивый”, — упрямо повторял он, прогибаясь в пояснице, чтобы Оберштайн понял уже наконец, какое счастье ему досталось. Сразу после этого Оскар уходил в другую комнату, не пытаясь приблизиться. Иногда проходили часы, пока он появлялся вновь. В один из таких дней Оберштайн уехал на Хайнессен, а когда вернулся, то увидел КР-16 стоящим в нише.  
Тот медленно, будто пробуждаясь от глубокого сна, повернул голову, моргнул несколько раз, а потом сказал, растягивая слова:  
— Ты долго не приходил, техник.  
— Ты спал? — удивился Оберштайн. От шедевра Кирхайса можно было ожидать всего.  
— Я не умею спать. Я ждал. Ждать скучно, — с каждым новым словом речь ускорялась, будто КР-16 действительно пробуждался. — Отключай меня, когда я не нужен. Не хочешь уничтожить — выключи.  
— Прости, — Оберштайн подосадовал на неосторожное слово. Еще не хватало извиняться перед роботом! — Я привез новую прошивку “Администратор”.  
— Она согласована с Мюзелем, впоследствии Лоэнграммом? — андроид сощурился и склонил голову к плечу. — Ты не можешь установить прошивку, если она не согласована.  
Райнхарду с каждым днем становилось все хуже и хуже. Он умирал и, конечно, не вспоминал о своем роботизированном адмирале. Оберштайн действительно получил только общее согласование, быстрый слепок — на большее у Райнхарда не было ни сил, ни времени.  
— Она прошла упрощенное согласование. Его Величество слишком занят.  
Андроид закрыл глаза и кивнул.  
— Я увижу. Если ты обманул, то я перестану существовать и программа будет завершена.  
— Мне придется посмотреть твою память.  
— Ты подключишься ко мне напрямую? — по телу андроида прошла заметная волна дрожи. — У тебя нет доступа. Я не дам тебе доступ.  
— Ты не можешь запретить мне. У меня есть коды к базовой программе.  
Подчинившись порыву, Оберштайн поправил Оскару упавшую на лоб челку. Андроид не ответил улыбкой, не дразнил. После месячного ожидания программа “лояльности” стала будто мягче. Возможно, в этом и был их шанс.  
— Я перебрал твои протезы, техник. Они работают хорошо. И настроил собаке суставы. Она лучше двигается теперь. Ты уничтожишь меня, если что-то пойдет не так? — сказал он без паузы между фразами.  
— Это будет мягкая установка. Программа “Администратор” построена на программе “Адмирал”, но с уклоном в снабжение и поставки. Твоя личность не пострадает.  
— Если того желает Мюзель, впоследствии Лоэнграмм, — покорно согласился КР-16. — И если он жив.  
— Он жив. Пойдем.

Андроид все еще двигался медленно и тяжело. Оберштайн совершенно не подумал об отключении на время отъезда, а стоило бы. О чем еще ему стоило бы подумать?  
Они сели напротив друг друга в кабинете.  
Оскар наклонил голову сначала к одному плечу, потом к другому, внимательно присмотрелся к щупу, который Оберштайн выдвинул из руки.  
— Так будет неудобно, — улыбнулся андроид. — Садись ко мне на колени. Если бы ты был выше, то я бы оседлал тебя, но сейчас мы поменяемся местами.  
Оберштайн медлил. Конечно, лучше было бы воспользоваться стендом, но хотелось подключиться напрямую.  
— Я не откроюсь, если ты не сядешь.  
С тяжелым вздохом помянув Кирхайса, Оберштайн оседлал подчиненный ему механизм. Не совсем подчиненный, не совсем механизм, но не думать же о том, что тебя успокаивающе поглаживает по спине анатомически точный красивый мужчина.  
Пауль провел ладонью по затылку Оскара, нащупывая гнездо разъема.  
— Эмоциональный контакт, техник. Он важен. — С издевательской ухмылочкой андроид поцеловал в губы и продолжил целовать, даже когда Пауль подключился к нему, нырнув в ледяной омут воспоминаний.  
Не только картинки, но эмоции хлынули разом, начиная с тоски последних дней.  
Оберштайн продирался через пустоту, через одиночество, через серость будней и, только когда дошел до пласта прошивки “Адмирал”, понял, почему Оскар чувствовал себя калекой. Там было счастье, упоение боем, восторг от успешных решений, единение со вторым адмиралом. Потом шло большое черное пятно — там, где ранили Кирхайса. Более ранние воспоминания оказались совсем отрывочными. Кирхайс закрывал их от чужих глаз. Но там встречалось и десантное прошлое, и то, что заметил бы только андроид — женщина в черном лимузине. Госпожа Аннерозе, которую потом спасли от покушения.  
— Теперь ты знаешь обо мне все, техник, — отстранившись сказал Оскар. — А я не знаю о тебе ничего.  
— Если прошивка встанет нормально, то мы будем работать вместе и ты получишь ответы на свои вопросы.  
— Моя верность принадлежит не тебе.  
— Я делаю это не для себя, — сложив щуп, Оберштайн размял плечо. Предстоял второй заход. Он записал прошивку на свою внутреннюю память, чтобы более тонко контролировать установку. — Ты готов?  
— Ты ничего не знаешь, если думаешь, что к этому можно подготовиться. Делай, раз все равно не отключить.  
— Все будет хорошо, — Оберштайн посмотрел своим электронным взглядом в разные электронные глаза бывшего адмирала. — Расслабься.

Прошивка была корявой.  
Оберштайну казалось, что он штопает рану ржавой сапожной иглой. Стежки ложились криво, косо, базовая личина отторгала новую программу, отказываясь соединиться. Ошибки наслаивались друг на друга, превращаясь в единый синий экран.  
Отключившись, Оберштайн посмотрел на андроида. Система охлаждения работала на полную мощность, над губой выступили капельки пота, он мелко дрожал, сбрасывая напряжение.  
— Делай или отключай, техник, — грубо приказал робот. — Я не живой. Помни об этом.  
“Но я живой. Мне нет радости причинять боль без нужды”, — подумал Оберштайн и вслух сказал:  
— Однажды ты спас Аннерозе фон Мюзель.  
— Фон Мюзель, — подтвердил Оскар одними губами. — Подчинение фон Мюзелю является частью базовой программы.  
— Программа администрирования нужна Аннерозе фон Мюзель. Она в добром здравии, и ей нужна помощь в воспитании юного фон Лоэнграмма, — не дав андроиду возразить, Пауль подключил штырь.  
Так стало лучше. Формальное согласие Райнхарда, которого раньше было недостаточно защитным блокам, получило дополнительное подкрепление со стороны ядра.

Закончив установку, Оберштайн устало выдохнул и прижался лбом ко лбу, перед тем как разорвать контакт. Андроид выждал минуту, а потом ссадил его с колен, не особенно заботясь о согласии на это самого Оберштайна.  
КР-16 встал, едва заметно склонил голову, что должно было изображать поклон, и высокомерно процедил:  
— Роботизированный Администратор КР-16 Оскар готов приступить к выполнению обязанностей. Госпожа фон Мюзель и его высочество фон Лоэнграмм могут обратиться ко мне с вопросом в любое удобное для них время. Мои аналитические и интеллектуальные возможности в их полном распоряжении. — Величественно кивнув, он вышел из лаборатории.  
Прокляв все на свете, Оберштайн зло подумал о том, что, по крайней мере, желание Райнхарда он исполнил. Теперь это счастье достается его сестре и ребенку. Пусть они разбираются с ним как хотят.  
КР-16 предсказуемо стоял в нише, но на этот раз его взгляд был ясен, а поза расслабленно-вызывающа. Заметив приближение Оберштайна, он улыбнулся коварной улыбкой:  
— Не желаете проверить мою программу лояльности, господин военно-технический министр? Мне кажется, что я нуждаюсь в глубоком, детальном осмотре.  
Фраза звучала на удивление пошло, возможно потому, что именно такой смысл вложило в нее творение гения.

***  
— Оскар, не ходи туда, сколько раз тебе можно повторять!  
КР-16 медленно развернулся в сторону кронпринцессы. Хильдегарде фон Лоэнграмм исполнилось всего десять лет, но она была очень упорной девочкой и из всех родительских наказов помнила только то, что андроида, который служил еще ее прадеду, нельзя отпускать в сторону кладбища.  
Говорили, что раньше он был подвижным, теперь же, особенно в сравнении с современными моделями, казался бесконечно устаревшим, медлительным и от этого особенно уютным.  
Раньше роботизированных администраторов было два, но Миттермайер полсотни лет назад сообщил об успешном выполнении программы и отключился. Стоял теперь макетом в военном музее. Хильдегарде видела, ее водили.  
КР-16 пошел ей навстречу, но замер, пытаясь размять плечо.  
— Айке, — приказала принцесса в наручный комм и раздраженно топнула ногой.  
Над запястьем появилось изображение юноши лет двадцати. Несмотря на возраст, его челку украшали две широких седых пряди.  
— Айке, у него опять плечо заело. И тянет его не туда. Что мне делать?  
— Ну что ты как маленькая. Обними, скажи, что тебе нужен этот старый ворчун, и садани со всей дури под третье ребро. Там обычно контакт отходит. Я приеду разберусь, но не раньше чем через неделю. У меня сроки горят.  
— Про сроки ему тоже сказать? — усмехнулась Хильда.  
— Скажи, что он мешает мне работать! До связи.

Хищно посмотрев в сторону насторожившегося андроида, принцесса улыбнулась.  
— Ты действительно мне нужен.  
Оскар выразительно смотрел мимо нее, старательно делая вид, что интересуется только плечом.  
— Очень-очень нужен. Ну как я без тебя? И сказку кто расскажет, и с математикой поможет?  
— Я все слышал, фон Лоэнграмм, — с достоинством ответил андроид.  
Из всего долгого перечня недостатков старого робота Хильдегарде особенно задевали два: невозможность учить с ним историю и высокомерие, переходящее в хамство.  
Бить под третье ребро в такие моменты было истинным наслаждением.


End file.
